Electrical connection boxes to which wire harnesses of different systems are connected side-by-side are known. JP 4405945B discloses an electrical connection box in which the outlets for a pair of upper and lower wire harnesses are formed by three divided blocks. Out of these three divided blocks, the bottom divided block is formed so as to be integrated with the box main body, and the middle and top divided blocks are formed as independent blocks that are separate from the box main body. The lower wire harness is arranged on the bottom divided block, the middle divided block is placed over the lower wire harness, the upper wire harness is then arranged on the middle divided block, and then the top divided block is laid over the upper wire harness.
JP 4405945B is an example of related art.
Incidentally, in JP 4405945B, the middle and top divided blocks are provided independently from the box main body, thus increasing the number of components and requiring the task of attaching the components, making the attachment task troublesome.
The present invention was achieved in light of the aforementioned situation, and an object thereof is to suppress an increase in the number of components and simplify the attachment task.